


Mission Report (Podfic)

by SunflowerFieldsForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFieldsForever/pseuds/SunflowerFieldsForever
Summary: The team that does paperwork together stays together.  Podfic of the original work written by ruth baulding.
Kudos: 5





	Mission Report (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mission Report](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708403) by ruth baulding. 



[Ellen](https://soundcloud.com/user-940847325) · [Podfic of "Mission Report"](https://soundcloud.com/user-940847325/podfic-of-mission-report)


End file.
